A Friend in Need
by All.Out.Of.Ink
Summary: There is a problem in London. In order to protect the ones he loves, the Doctor must confide in the Winchester brothers. Along the way the meet high-functioning sociopath and his hedgehog of a partner. They must work together to to save London town from a god with no control. *Some appearances from people on the Avengers*


**Sorry! I apologize in advance... This may not be that good :/ but I'm going to try! Thank you for those who read it! Enjoy! I also apologize that it's rather on the short side!**

**Summary: There is a problem in London. In order to protect the ones he loves, the Doctor must confide in the Winchester brothers. Along the way the meet high-functioning sociopath and his hedgehog of a partner. They must work together to to save London town from a god with no control. *Some appearances from people on the Avengers* **If not this chapter, maybe down the road :D ****

CHAPTER ONE:

"I NEED YOUR HELP"

Dean looked at his watch. Sam was already 30 minutes late. With everything that had happened to them, Dean couldn't help but think that something was wrong. With a groan, Dean put his half-eaten piece of pie down on the table. Under his breath, Dean cursed Sam. "Dammit Sam, this was cherry too!" As he got up, Dean threw down some money and headed out the door. "At least I can count on my baby always being on time," he said as he ran a hand down his Impala.

"Would you two like to be alone?" A strange voice from behind him said. Turning, Dean saw his brother Sam and the strange voice.

Pulling out his gun, Dean aimed it at the stranger. "GET BEHIND ME SAM! HE COULD BE A DEMON, OR WORSE, AN ANGEL!" Much to Dean's surprise, the stranger pulled out some weird pen like thing and pointed it straight at him.

Jumping between the two, Sam motioned towards Dean. "Put that away!" Once Sam was sure that Dean listened, he walked towards the stranger. "Dean, this is the Doctor. He is not an angel or a demon, or anything in between." Slowly, Dean put his gun down. Like his mirror, the Doctor put the pen thing back into his pocket. He then walked towards Dean with an outstretched hand.

"Hello Dean, it's nice to finally meet you! Your brother has told me a lot about you. Terrible things, angels." A dark look came over the Doctors face, and as quickly as it came it was gone. "That's a nice jacket! What is it, leather? I used to wear a leather jacket, ah but that was a long time ago. I would say about 300 years. I was so different back then. Is this your car? She is a beauty!" The look of shock returned to Dean's face. He faced Sam with a 'what the fuck is this' expression. Sam's only reply was a small shrug.

Sam couldn't help but let out a small chuckle as he watched his older brother in obvious discomfort from the strange attention. As the Doctor grabbed Dean's coat, Sam didn't even try to hide his enjoyment. Leaning against the Impala, Sam put his hands in his pockets and just watched the show. After a few more minutes, Sam pushed himself up and slapped Dean on the back. "The Doctor actually needs our _help_ Dean."

Hearing his title mentioned, the Doctor turned to look at the brothers. A smile played on his face. "I do! I seem to have come across a situation. There seems to be a god running ramped in London. Your brother tells me that you know how to deal with gods?" The only reply was a grunt and a glare from dean. "The thing is, I tried to give him an opportunity to change. No second chances. That's the type of man I am. Now I need your help." The Doctor's voice had almost a pleading undertone. There were so many people in London that he cared about. He couldn't let anything happen to them, even if that meant calling in the Winchesters.

Sam nudged Dean in the side and whispered, "Dean, we need to help him." Sam gave his best puppy dog eyes.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Fine, we'll help until I say we need to leave, okay? I still don't trust this situation." Sam nodded in reply. The Doctor noticed a shift in Dean's attitude and smiled broadly. Dean looked at the Doctor. "But I'm not taking any planes!"


End file.
